Cerulean Waters
by sglatte
Summary: The Atlantis team tries to establish trade with a peaceful, but more primative ocean reliant civilization only to find out an unscrupulous Genii is about to destroy their world as they know it. Can Sheppard and the team save them? Team Mission/ SheppardOC
1. Chapter 1

Cerulean Waters

Summary: The Atlantis team tries to establish trade with an ocean reliant civilization only to find out an unscrupulous Genii is about to destroy their world as they know it. Can Sheppard and the team save them?

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and all of the characters aren't mine. Toni Beck is mine, however. She's just playing with them for a while. Setting is early in the Third Season, but there aren't any overt spoilers.

Author's Note: First, thank you for all the encouragement I have received and positive comments on my other stories. I really appreciate it! Second, you don't have to know Toni to enjoy this story, but if you would like to know how she became entangled with the Atlantis team, start with my story Blood Sea. Hope you all enjoy!

CERULEAN WATERS

Chapter One

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard took the stairs to the Control Room two at a time. One of the Gate Technicians exchanged a questioning look with the security officer on duty. Neither of them knew of an emergency, but the Colonel was moving pretty fast.

"That was quick." Dr. Weir met him halfway across the Control Room.

"You know what they say," Sheppard smirked. "When duty calls."

"Is doing the personnel reviews really that bad?"

"My pen was beginning to look like a pretty good alternative to a hara-kiri knife." He responded, completely deadpan.

She only smiled and guided him to the conference room. Teyla and a familiar face waited there. The older man paced the room. His gray hair looked longer than the last time Sheppard had seen him. The lines on his face were deeper, too.

"Orin."

The older man had been a family friend of Teyla's. His people were severely culled and only a handful survived, escaping in a cloaked jumper. Since that time, they lived among the Athosians.

"Colonel." He stepped closer, clasping the younger man's hand tightly.

"Not that it isn't great to see you, but what's happened?" John sat on the edge of the table. He knew that a surprise visit and an urgent call to Weir's office did not often lead to good news.

"Orin has returned from a trading expedition with a number of new contacts. Several are very promising." Teyla explained. She smiled warmly at her long time friend. "In fact, there is one that looks very promising. However, they are insisting that if we are to meet, it must be within the next twenty hours."

"Why such short notice?" Dr. Weir crossed her arms.

"They are about to enter a period of ritual and celebration. Once they begin, new alliances will not be considered until the next year, when they begin the renewal rituals again." Orin explained. "They are a society bound by strict tradition. All of their tribes must agree to new off world trade agreements and all of the tribes only come together once a year."

"That's got to put a crimp in doing business. How much off world trade do they do?" Sheppard didn't mind a short notice trip, but he wanted to be certain the risk would be minimal.

"Very little." Orin confirmed. "They are a simplistic people, living off what the ocean gives them."

"The ocean?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, the Noowak people live in nomadic tribes. They spend much of the year living on their family boats, traveling from island to island. I do not know how many there are, but I saw many hundred when I was there only two days ago."

"So, what is it that you think they can offer us?" Sheppard got right to the point.

"After discussing things with Orin and his travel party, I believe their knowledge of harvesting food, medicine and materials from the sea would be beneficial to both Atlantis and my people on the mainland. We've lived among bodies of fresh water for generations, but the sea is quite different. Also…" Teyla hesitated. "Orin informs me of many precious materials they wear as trinkets. The children play with them as toys. If they are indeed what he believes them to be, then it would be of great value when trading with other societies."

"What sort of materials?" Sheppard chewed his lip, considering.

"Pearls, opals, gem stones. They were not cut or polished, but I am positive they were gems." Orin frowned. "I know these items would be of value, but they only take what the sea gives them. Mining such things would go against all they believe."

"And you fear we would ask such a thing." Elizabeth nodded, understanding. "I can assure you, we would never ask a trading partner to do anything that goes against their beliefs, no matter what the gains."

"Teyla said as much, but thank you for the assurance. These are good people." Orin smiled.

"John, what do you think?" Weir asked.

"How advanced of a society are we talking about?"

"They hunt with nets and spears. Their boats are made of wood and villages on land are made of stone and brick. There are none of your electrical devices among them." Orin clasped his hands behind his back. "I think we would have much to learn from them, and they would benefit from what simple things we could offer."

"Okay." John nodded and stood up fully. "Sounds good to me."

"Very well." Weir agreed. "Colonel, prepare your team."

Teyla and Orin both smiled.

0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard squinted against the bright sun light as soon as he stepped through the Gate. He pulled out his shades as the others stepped up behind him. McKay let out a low whistle and the Colonel silently agreed. The view was spectacular.

They stood upon a stone platform on a rocky hillside. A blue ocean stretched out several hundred feet below them. The red rocky terrain dropped steeply to the water's edge. A narrow path snaked down the mountain. Peppered along the path were bright white buildings, hanging from the mountainside like bird's nests. At the bottom, canoe style boats lined the white sand. Larger boats, decorated with bright canopies, filled the bay.

"This is different." Ronon mumbled.

"I think I got drunk in a town in Greece that looked just like this." Sheppard stepped down onto the stone path.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." McKay snapped his fingers. "That's it. It does look like, um, Santorini."

"Maybe a five hundred years ago." John stepped closer to Teyla and Orin. "Okay, lead the way."

They traveled down the hillside, passing small huts where women tended children and men worked mending nets. All eyes stared warily at the strangers, but none spoke. John nodded and smiled at a few people, but they quickly averted their eyes.

"Friendly bunch." He spoke quietly to McKay.

McKay nodded to acknowledge he'd heard, but his eyes darted about realizing most of the people wore only sarongs or flowing robes. Many of the women wore the flimsy material around their waists, baring their breasts.

"Orin!" A man with dark cinnamon skin and black hair strode up the path toward them with his arms outstretched. He wore a bright blue sarong tied about his middle, showing old scars across his chest and arms.

"Cae." Orin clasped hands with the other man. "It is good to see you. I have brought the friends of which I spoke. I hope the time is not too late."

"No, there is still time."

"This is my friend Teyla. Her family is like my own." Orin made the introductions. "This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex. This is Cae. He's Chieftain of this village."

"Hi." John smiled.

"Greetings." Cae smiled, his white teeth a stark contrast to his dark lined skin. "Please come and join us."

As they neared the bottom of the path, they could see the largest of the buildings. It was the only multiple story dwelling. A courtyard greeted visitors to the home. At the moment, dozens of people filled the space.

"Looks like the party's already started." Sheppard commented to Teyla.

"Yes, it seems the tribes are already gathering."

"Indeed." Cae smiled. "This time tomorrow all of the Noowak families will be represented here and the Binding Rituals will begin."

"Binding?" McKay asked. "As in marriage?"

"Some will occur, yes." Cae led them into the large courtyard. "Although, promises of alliance, of trade, and of unity as a people is the focus of the celebration. Let's go inside. I would like to speak before introducing you to the others."

They stepped into the shade of the building. John took off his glasses, looking around at the sparse furnishing. Most were made of wood. Low benches and tables looked old but well cared for. The white walls were adorned with bright textiles. For all of its simplicity, John thought it was a nice home.

A women with very long hair, graying at the temples, came from one of the adjoining rooms. She greeted Cae with a warm kiss before turning to their guests. "I am pleased you arrived. Welcome to my home. I am Ana."

"Hello," Sheppard gave her his most charming smile. "Thank you for having us."

She dipped her head, smile widening. Cae made the introductions before she held out an arm. "Please, follow me." Ana walked them onto a terrace which overlooked the water. "Sit."

The team lowered themselves onto pillows around a low oval table. Cae retrieved a pitcher and glasses. He poured each of them what looked like a strong tea. Orin gratefully accepted his, drinking immediately. John followed suit, surprised at the chai-type flavor.

"So you wish to establish trade?" Ana set her glass down.

"We would like to explore the possibility." John realized that Elizabeth and Teyla must be rubbing off on him, because that was not something he would normally say.

"Then let us talk. Time is short." She looked to her husband.

"If we are to come to a decision, it must be made by nightfall." He explained.

0o0o0o0o0

"You're home early." Elizabeth descended the stairs.

"I told them we'd be back." Sheppard shrugged, smirking slightly. "I think we've made some new friends."

"Well that's good news." She smiled back. "So there's an opportunity for trade?"

"At least for a good vacation spot." McKay rocked back on his heels.

"So you liked it?"

"He liked all the topless women." Ronon shoved Rodney off balance.

"Really?" Elizabeth's brows shot up.

"It is very temperate there, and the Noowak people spend much of their time in the water. Their clothing is…minimal." Teyla confirmed.

"I see." Weir fought to hold back her laugh.

"Yeah, kinda like being on the Mediterranean…only no casinos, fast cars or running water." Sheppard shrugged.

"Sounds nice. I'm anxious to hear all about it. Why don't we head up and debrief."

Once they were settled around the conference table, John began to relay the events of their trip while McKay plugged in the digital camera. "I'm not sure how many of them there are, but fourteen families are represented at the ritual gathering. It sounds like each family is basically a tribe made up of possibly hundreds with the same surname. They live mainly on these boats, like roaming armadas. Each family… you know, mom, dad, kids, maybe grandparents… has a boat that serves as their home. They travel among the islands with the seasons, never staying put for very long."

"Their only on-land city is this one." McKay turned on the video, showing Elizabeth the white-washed cliff dwellings. "We were told the families rotate who lives in the village every few years."

"The village is the most vulnerable to the Wraith. By rotating those in residence, they assure no one family line is decimated more than any other. It also allows the people to maintain their sea faring culture." Teyla explained further.

"They're a proud people, too." Ronon added. "They pick their friends carefully."

"So what is you think they may be able to offer?" Elizabeth leaned forward on her elbows.

"To be honest I'm still not sure." John shrugged. "But, I do know they have developed a whole society that exists on the ocean ninety percent of the time. If their ocean is anything like our ocean…"

"And since the plant life and animals are similar on most of the planets we visit…" Rodney interrupted.

"Right." Sheppard frowned momentarily at being cut off. "Anyway, there could be a lot to learn."

Elizabeth understood. They had only been gone a few hours. "Anything we have to offer in particular the Noowak people are interested in?"

"They did mention one thing." John smiled. "Goggles."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Swimming goggles." He leaned back in his chair. "They saw my sunglasses and asked if they could be made into goggles. See, they use glass, leather and this resin, to make goggles. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they learned we actually make 'em specially for swimming."

"Well, that's an easy request to fulfill. Anything else?"

"Material to help repair their boats. Waterproofing. Stuff like that." Ronon added.

"Okay. So what's next?" Weir looked at the blue water on the display screen.

"They begin their ritual celebrations tonight. They have invited us back for tomorrow night's events. The ceremonies continue for four days beyond that." Teyla explained.

"Well, I suggest you get some rest. It sounds like you'll be having a late night tomorrow." Weir stood from the conference table. The team began to file out of the room. "John?"

"Yeah."

"If you think she's ready to go off world, I think you should bring Toni in on this one."

She wasn't surprised to see the full smile on his face.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful comments. I appreciate them so much!

Cerulean Waters

Chapter Two

0o0o0o0o0

John turned down the hall leading to the marine lab and heard the distant wail of guitars. He smiled to himself. _She's so damn lucky this place is away from everything else._ The door to the lab was open, music pouring out. _Zepplin_, he thought, _Black Dog_. He had to admit, a good song to play loud.

Turning the corner into the lab, he stopped, enjoying the view.

Toni stood with her back to the door, danced more than stood, really. Her long brown hair swayed in its loose pony tail. Judging by the size, she'd stolen the black t-shirt she wore from his closet. The best part, for him, was the little bikini bottom that barely peeked out from beneath the cotton shirt, leaving her lithe legs bare.

They'd been seeing each other for a couple months. He didn't like thinking about that too much, because when he did he felt that panic feeling in his gut. Part was the idea of getting involved again; part was realizing just how easily he'd gotten attached to her; and part was wondering just when she'd drop him on his ass.

_You're thinking too much again, John_. Right. For now, everything was good. Really good.

He stepped further into the room. "I know I had a reason from coming down here, but suddenly I can't remember what it was."

She spun around with a smile. "Lose all the blood to your brain?" She teased before moving over to him. "You're back."

"Yep." His hands gripped her hips, looking down at her barely covered form. Knowing that she often ran around her quarters in nothing but this very shirt conjured rather enjoyable ideas. "Tell me you haven't been running around in this all day."

"I was just cleaning out tank three." She tipped her head back. "Didn't want to get my pants wet."

"Well, I think you're out of uniform." His stern look didn't reach his eyes.

"Colonel, you may be right." Toni suddenly snapped her fingers. "Wait. I'm a marine biologist…a bathing suit is my uniform."

"You don't have to look so damn good in it." He pulled her tightly to him. "I was supposed to come down here and talk to you about a mission."

"Really?" She tried to pull back.

"Too late." John smirked. "I'm too distracted now."

"John." She whined.

"Hmm." He bit his lip. "No, I can't remember."

"Please, tell me."

"I would if I could." He shrugged, but didn't let go of her.

"Then maybe I should put my pants back on." Toni tried half-heartedly to pull away.

"You keep wriggling around like that, and you'll have more than that to put back on."

Toni stopped and leaned into him. She pushed up on her toes, kissing him. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm." He kissed her back before letting her go. "Can you get away?"

"Sure, just let me save what I was working on." She turned to back to the computer.

"I mean for a few days."

"What?" Toni turned back around.

John smiled. "I have an off world assignment you're going to love."

0o0o0o0o0

"Wait." Toni leaned forward toward the computer screen. "Play that back."

She stared at the footage of the small secluded bay filled with hand crafted boats that served as homes for an entire civilization. The video plainly showed the people hanging clothes to dry, cooking, and working on the open decks. When she spotted a young boy emerge from the water with a net over one shoulder and a large colorful fish on a spear, she asked to see it again.

"Look at that." She smiled. "He's not wearing flippers, or weights, and I can't see where he went under. May I?"

John shifted the computer more her direction. Toni rewound the image until the boy first surfaced from the water. She noted the time stamp before rolling the footage back. When the boy came out of the water in reverse, she stopped it. Looking at the time stamp again, she whistled low.

"Nine minutes, thirty-seven seconds. That's a hell of a long time for a human to hold their breath while swimming." She rested her chin in one hand. "This is incredible, John. It's reminiscent of some of the people living off the coast of Burma…I think it's called Myanmar now… Anyway, I remember reading about them not long ago in one of the updates after the tsunami." She shook her head, smiling to herself. "I keep forgetting you were here for that. Did you even hear about the Indian Ocean earthquake and the tsunami?"

He frowned, shaking his head. John had to admit, what with fighting the Wraith and exploring the Pegasus galaxy, he missed a lot of the news from home.

"It was a 9.0 plus. The tsunami took out areas of Indonesia, Sri Lanka, India, Thailand. It registered all the way to Alaska. Something like a two hundred and forty thousand died. More than a million lost their homes. It was huge. They still haven't figured out how far reaching the effects were."

"You think I would have caught that." His frown deepened. Maybe paying more attention to news bulletins from Earth wouldn't se such a bad idea, especially if he had to go home for any period of time. How could he not know about global disaster on his own planet?

"So anyway," she said to pull him back to the conversation. "You said these people have lived almost completely on the sea for generations?"

"Uh, yeah."

"The chance to meet them, to learn how their society works and what the ecosystem is like… I just… I can't even tell you how amazing it would be." Toni tried to suppress her giddiness, but knew she was failing miserably.

He shook off his self reproach. Easy to do, looking at the smile on Toni's face. John grabbed the edge of her chair, pulling her the last few inches over to him. Tipping his head closer to hers, he whispered. "Want to go with me tomorrow?"

"Seriously?" Her hand grabbed his thigh.

John nodded. "The Noowak have asked us back to join in their annual ceremonies. They want to get to know each other, open up trade between our people." His face grew mockingly serious. "Dinner on the beach. Warm weather and blue water. Not to mention the spiced wine. It could be incredibly boring."

"Sounds awful." Toni voice stayed deadpan, but she still couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin from her face. "But, if you really need me, I'll find a way to suffer through."

Her lips were so close, he couldn't help but kiss them. Being in the conference room, he pulled back after only a moment. Her tongue ran over her bottom lip. John forced himself to lean back. Focus. This was not a vacation they were talking about, it was still a mission. "There's a few things we need to go over before we go."

She could see his mental shift in his body language. He was back to business. "Okay."

"This is your first time off world. There's going to be some rules. It may look nice… and it may very well turn out to be exactly the way it looks… but that's just not my luck." John stood up, gathering his thoughts. A lecture wasn't exactly the plan, but he couldn't think of way to broach this without it being one. "I know you're going to be jazzed about this. There's going to be lots you're going to want to check out. But, Toni, this is a mission… which means if I tell you we have to do something, you do it."

"Yeah. You're in charge. Got that already." She shrugged, watching him begin to pace.

"You and I go back and forth a lot. For some reason I actually like it when we butt heads on some things." She got in a 'me too', but he didn't pause long enough for her to say anything more. "That can't happen here. You may not know why I may be giving an order. I can't afford…" He bit his lip. "It could be bad…if…" He stopped, and started. "You… Just don't…"

She began to get a bit annoyed. "Spit it out, John, because this trying to be delicate crap is beginning to feel worse that whatever you could just come out and say."

He stopped pacing and stared her straight in the face. "Don't pull the stubborn bullshit on me. I won't take you off world if I can't be absolutely sure you'll follow my order and trust me to do the right thing even if it's something you don't agree with."

Toni answered with the same level of seriousness. "I trust you."

"Okay. Good."

A long silence stretched out between them before Toni asked, "How long will we be there?"

"Not sure. Could be several days." He held out a hand to her. "We need to go over what you'll need to take and few protocols I need to be sure you understand. I'm starving, though. Let's talk about it over dinner."

She took his hand as she stood up. "Sound good to me."

_That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be…went well._ He smiled to himself as he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room

0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning." Teyla stepped out onto a terrace not far from the gymnasium. The morning air was crisp, but not too cold. It was very refreshing.

"Morning." Toni sat in the lotus position on a purple mat in the middle of the terrace.

"Did you sleep well?" The Athosian asked as she spread a mat of her on the ground.

"No. I think I'm too excited about leaving tonight."

"Yes, I imagine you're first trip off world is very exciting." Telya sat and stretched her legs out. She teased. "Hopefully it will not distract you too much during this morning's workout."

"As long as we stick to ashtanga and don't try too much meditation, I should be good to go." Toni grinned sideways at her friend.

A few weeks ago, Teyla entered the gym to find Toni doing yoga. They found the workouts they did to be very similar. It led to many long discussions and an agreement to meet twice a week to teach each other their disciplines. Toni knew of others on Atlantis who did yoga, but she enjoyed spending the time with Teyla.

Moving through their Sun Salutations routine, Teyla followed the other woman. Finishing, and moving into more challenging poses, she heard the biologist groan. She looked sideways. "Are you experiencing difficulties this morning?"

"A little stiff." Toni's shot her a wicked grin. "I stayed in John's quarters last night."

"I see."

"Actually, it's sleeping in those damn beds. Too small."

Teyla understood. "It must be difficult at times. John has a tendency to move a great deal when he dreams."

Toni wobbled a little in her one-legged downward dog position. "Do I want to ask how you know that?"

She smiled. "You forget how often we have slept in an open camp as a team. John struggles when he dreams. Ronon lashes out if awoken suddenly. And, Rodney talks of whales and clowns in his sleep when he has nightmares."

Toni chuckled. "What?"

"I do not understand the reference, but John says clowns are quite frightening."

Laughing too hard to hold the pose, Toni lowered herself onto her butt. Teyla paused, waiting for her to compose herself. The laugh was contagious. "That's a little tidbit of information that I'm going to file away for later use."

"What information?" Both women looked up to see Ronon standing in the doorway.

"Just something silly." Toni explained without really saying anything.

"We only began a few moments ago. Would you care to join us?" Telya asked as she dropped her forehead to her knees.

"Yeah. I don't think so." Ronon tilted his head, trying to keep eye contact. "Sheppard told me to run Toni through a weapons refresher and gear check this morning before our briefing."

"What?" The biologist stood up straight. "He didn't mention it."

"You think I'm making this up?" His eyebrow rose.

"Of course not." She scoffed. "But why the hell…" Toni stopped herself, thinking about the conversation they'd had yesterday. "Doesn't matter. If that's what he wants me to do, fine. Do Teyla and I have time to finish?"

"Yeah," He nodded with a grin. "Meet me at the range when you're done, but don't take too long."

Toni went back to concentrating on the movement of her body and tried to focus. Thoughts of the impending trip poured through her head again. She had to remember that when they were on this mission, the dynamic of the four of them were as a team more than the friends she's made. She may be as dear to them as they'd become to her, but she was not part of the team…nor should she expect to be…her job, her strengths, lie elsewhere.

0o0o0o0o0

The Matron of the Noowak people joined several of the men gathered in the courtyard of her home. The moon dropped low in the sky and the dawn would be replacing it soon. Their opening celebration had been full of joy and much laughter. She only had to pay her respects to all of their guests before she could allow herself to sleep.

"Ana, my lady."

"Tay." She smiled at the man. His hair was long and braided down his back. To Tay's right, stood a boy that looked like a younger mirror image of the man. "Is this your son? He's grown much in the last year."

"Yes, yes. This is Ki." Tay tousled the boy's hair. "Ana, I want you to meet Pallus."

The woman smiled in greeting, but internally she bristled. Looking closely at the man, she could see he was not Noowak despite his dark complexion and native clothes. She did not know him and she thought she knew all outsiders. "Pallus, hello? When did you arrive?"

Pallus did not answer immediately. He seemed to consider his words carefully. "I arrived in you fine town only a few hours ago."

"I see." She also saw that he was not a man she trusted. He deceived without telling falsehoods. For now, she excused herself and entered her home. Reaching her bed chamber, Ana watched the stranger from her window, waiting for her husband to return. They had much to discuss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted. I've been hit from too many directions at once and didn't have any time to myself! Thankfully, I'm back and will be able to get back to this - yeah! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. Please keep them coming...It keeps me going!

Chapter 3

"Pick you jaw up off the ground." Sheppard whispered in Toni's ear.

She grinned sideways at him. "This is so cool."

"Yep." He slipped his sunglasses on.

As the team descended the pathway through the village the sounds of the party below became louder. Bright colored flags mirroring the colors of the family boats hung from tall poles in the sand. A group of musicians played on drums and string instruments. It played over the din of conversations and laughter.

"This is amazing." The marine biologist practically bounced with excitement, looking over the blue water and red rock cliffs. Ronon grinned, amused by her reaction.

"Yes. Well for a backwater village, it has its perks." McKay drawled in his usual borderline condescending way. Toni followed his gaze.

A group of young villagers came up the path toward them. They all wore sarongs wrapped in various ways. With tan skin and distinct features, they were exotically attractive.

"Watch it, McKay. We're here to negotiate a trade not shop for a time share." John growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney waved his hand as if shooing away a bug. "Deals to be made. Knock yourself out. I plan on enjoying the view."

An older couple approached greeting them warmly. "Friends! Welcome back."

"Thanks." John crossed his hands over the top of his P90. "We appreciate the invitation."

"You must be the one who wishes to learn of our Mother sea." Ana stepped closer to Toni.

"Yes, ma'am. I would be honored to learn all you wish to teach me."

The older woman's smile broadened. She slipped a hand into Toni's arm. "I think I'm going to like you, child."

"I certainly hope so." She looked over at John. His eyebrows rose with an expression of approval.

The team was led to the main house to drop off their gear before going to the beach to join the celebrations. Other than being asked to remove their boots, they remained in their gear. The dark uniforms stood out starkly among the bright silks of the villagers.

A feast of fish, shellfish and several types of vegetation was placed on the tables. Wine flowed and many toasts were given. Cae informed the group that after the meal the night's rituals would begin. They would be introduced to the families at that time.

For now, they enjoyed the meal and the conversation.

"So how many others are being introduced at the ceremony tonight?" John asked just before sampling what looked like crab meat. He noticed they were the only ones not dressed as the Noowak.

"You're group and one other person." Cae frowned slightly. "He is with Tay's family." Taking a sip of wine, his demeanor lightened once again. "There are also four others who will reconfirm their alliance with our people. Some have been among us for generations, others for not as long. Still, they are all well known friends." He took the pitcher, refilling Sheppard and Teyla's glasses. "We trade with Marta for the wine. It's one of my favorites."

The Colonel and Teyla exchanged a knowing look. Their host was not fond of the other newcomer. They would have to learn why. In the meantime, they continued their conversation.

"It is very good." Teyla graciously accepted the glass. "If it permissible for me to ask, what was given in exchange?"

The older man swirled the dark wine in the glass. "For this we traded rock crab and a collection of dyes. The time before yellow fish were in season. We only take from Mother sea what she offers."

"Catch of the day." John smiled. "Sounds good."

"You are interested in our catches?" Cae frowned. "I thought you come from a great sea."

"We do." He gave a crooked grin. "It's a bit of an expression. Actually, we would be interested in comparing what we know to what you know. We're still exploring our ocean."

"My husband," Ana interrupted. "Our new young friend says she has gifts for us."

"Truly?" He turned to Toni.

John's eyebrow went up, silently questioning her. So she explained. "We were discussing their reefs, and the tools they use to fish. So I asked if it would be inappropriate to offer a gift of what I use to swim the reefs."

"A gift is not necessary." Cae nodded with a smile. "But, would be accepted with great appreciation."

"I only had a few spares, but I would like you to have them. I can get more." She pulled two blue pairs of swimming goggles from her vest pocket. The couple took them, delightfully stretching the straps and look through the lenses.

Rodney whispered, though not very quietly. "Where'd you get those?"

"Like I said, they're my spares."

Ana held them to her eyes, feeling the seal. She seemed impressed. "These are wonderful. Thank you, child. We shall have to try them tomorrow. I will take you to the reef with me."

Toni thanked her, but she glanced at John with a 'well?' look. He shrugged a silent 'not bad'. She moved her attention to Ronon, who offered a wink in support. So far, her first off world exchange was going pretty well.

0o0o0o0o0

As the Noowak rituals began, Cae stood to introduce the team. Sheppard stood by his side, representing the others. At first, he'd been worried that there would be sort of chant or dance…or something equally embarrassing. Thankfully, he just stood and bowed at each of the families represented.

Tay introduced Pallus, a man dressed in the clothes and colors of his hosting family. By the shift in the feeling of the crowd it seemed this behavior was not a common practice. As the stranger was introduced to each family, he kept stealing glances at the Atlantian group.

John carefully watched everyone's reaction. He noticed the villagers whisper among themselves. He saw Teyla's back stiffen like she felt a nearing danger. Ronon, as well, tensed. Even their host's jaw clinched and brow furrowed. When the events of the night were complete, he would try to gather more intel on the other newcomer.

For now, he had to wait as the Noowak people began a simple, but elegant ritual presenting their bond to the sea, their people and the people welcomed to their circle. It included an enactment of the first of their kind – a man – meeting the sea – a woman – and their need of one another. While not explicit, it was strangely erotic.

John found himself glancing to where Toni sat on the other side of their hosts. She watched the scene with wide eyes and a small smile. Part of him wished this could be a vacation, even if for only a few days. It would be very easy to let his guard drop and just enjoy this place and these people.

Movement on the other side of Toni drew his attention. Pallus took a hearty drink from his goblet. The man's eyes weren't on the ceremony, instead he carefully looked at each of the attendees. Sheppard got the impression the man was sizing up everyone, like a man looking for an easy target.

When the ceremony came to a conclusion, people began to mill about in conversation and celebration. Sheppard motioned his team closer.

"I don't like that guy." Ronon muttered into his glass, while his eyes stayed locked on Pallus.

"Nor do I." Teyla agreed.

"I agree." Sheppard leaned a little closer. "There's something going on. Just keep your eyes open. Rodney…" he began, but the scientist was focusing on a raven haired young woman. "Hey!" John smacked his shoulder. "Pay attention."

"Yeah, yes." The scientist frowned. "What?"

"We need to find out what this other guy has going on. When you can get away, I want you to discretely scan for any technology that might tell us more about him."

"Sure. Discrete." Rodney nodded. "I can do that."

"Colonel," Teyla looked over at Pallus' back. "I have the feeling he recognized us, you in particular."

He nodded. They were her to establish a trade relationship, not check out every suspicious ally of the Noowak. Still, he'd rather be safe. "Let's mingle and find out what we can. Keep you eyes open."

0o0o0o0o0

"This is so amazing." Toni came up to John, clutching his arm. "Did you know they give birth on their family boats, and on the dawn of the next day they take the baby swimming for the first time." He only smiled, knowing she wasn't finished. "By the time they're five they can hold their breath for more than six minutes."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Toni let go of his arm, noting his tension. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily wrong." He pursed his lips.

"But you're Spidey-sense is tingling?" Her brows rose.

He smiled sideways. "That's one way of putting it."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"No. Just do what you're doing. Ana and Cae seem to love you." John couldn't help running his fingers through her hair, pushing it over her shoulder.

"I like them." She smiled up at him, trying not to lean into him. Whenever he did that, it may her want to kiss him. "Ana has offered to take me out to one of the reefs tomorrow."

"We'll step something up."

Ronon came over to join them. "Near as I can tell he came through the gate for the first time nearly five weeks ago."

"Any idea who his people are?"

"No. They say he's just a traveler. That the Wraith killed his people, and he doesn't speak of them."

"Pallus?" Toni whispered. "You're talking about him, aren't you?" Ronon gave a curt nod. "Ana said she tried to block his admittance to the ceremony tonight."

"Why?"

"I guess he's been traveling with Tay's family and when he got here yesterday he was wearing local clothing. She thought he was trying to pass as a local – which is something of a taboo here."

"She was going to boot him out for that?" John tried to keep an eye on Rodney and Teyla across the beach while they spoke.

"She told Cae and he informed Pallus it wouldn't be accepted tonight. She said he did come tonight in his own clothing, until she came to meet us at the gate. When he came to the table after we showed up, he was back in the family colors." Toni explained.

"Like he did want us to know who he was." Ronon growled.

"Yeah," Sheppard cursed. "I'll bet a week's pay he knows who we are."

Ronon brought his glass to his lips, covering his mouth. "Company."

Ana joined the three. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yeah," John smiled. "Great party."

"I wanted to let you know I have prepared three rooms for your group in the main house." The older woman smiled.

"Three?"

"For the men, Teyla and the two of you." She looked confused, glancing back and forth between John and Toni. "You are bonded are you not?"

They both said "no" at the same time Ronon said "yes".

"I don't understand." Their hostess frowned at the very uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"They, ah," Ronon tried to explain. "They haven't been bound by the traditions of their home, but they are…committed."

John chewed his lip. This was not a complication he'd considered.

Ana considered this for a moment. "I apologize for my presumption." She put her hand on Toni's arm. "Colonel, you may keep the room. But I'm afraid I must insist you stay with Teyla, my dear."

"It's fine, really." Toni patted the older woman's hand.

"I'll have your things moved. Otherwise, the rooms are prepared for whenever you are ready to retire." She left them to attend to the change.

"Well, that was awkward." John mumbled.

"Colonel." Teyla rushed over to them. He instant saw it in her body language. Something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" He looked around, feeling his stomach tighten. "Where's McKay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I was talking to that woman over there." Teyla motioned. "Rodney said he had something and when I turned around I could no longer see him. I have looked, Colonel, but I am not certain where he went. He is not responding on his coms."

"Split up. Teyla, you're over there. I'm going that way. Ronon, keep Toni with you, and check back towards the main house." John started away.

_I do not need a babysitter_, Toni thought, _I can help_. "But I can…"

John turned at her with a hard stare.

"Fine." She growled out through clenched teeth. Toni jogged the few steps to catch up with Ronon.

"Maybe McKay picked up on some sort of technology coming from the houses."

"Maybe." She looked up at the big Satedan. "But it sounded like Pallus was staying on Tay's family boat, not in one of the houses. All these belong to Cae's clan, remember? How do we know it wasn't something of Marta's Rodney detected?"

"We don't, but it really doesn't matter." Ronon looked around as they stepped up to the main house. "What matters is finding McKay."

They did a quick sweep of the rooms in the main house. None of the Noowak people were in the house. Neither was Rodney. They did find their packs. Ronon came up behind Toni where she stood in the doorway to John's room. The twinkling of the moonlight on the water could be seen out of the window. A large bed was draped with a silk canopy.

"I should have lied." She sighed.

Ronon chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0

Teyla climbed a steep stair case that left the beach, rising to the smaller homes on the cliffs. She stopped to survey the party below. She could not see Rodney anywhere.

She turned back to the small white-wash dwellings. "Rodney?" She called out quietly. Moving quickly and with stealth, she peeked into the small homes. Everyone in the village was down at the celebration, leaving the dwellings dark.

She stopped mid-way up the hill, surveying the area below her. The small white houses clinging to the hillside were all connected with stairs and ladders. The view, even by moonlight, was beautiful. The bon fires lit the beach. The boats rocked smoothly on the swells.

Some of the small boats rowed out to the family ships. People must be beginning to retire for the night. Teyla hoped he wasn't on one of those boats. It would make finding him much more difficult.

0o0o0o0o0

"McKay!"

Sheppard moved up the main path, looking down all the little walkways and into open doors. "Damn it, Rodney. Where the hell did you go?"

He continued further up the steps. There were no signs of anyone. This was not good.

"Sheppard, Teyla." Ronon's voice came across his com.

John tapped it on. "Go ahead."

"Got him! Behind the main house towards the water's edge. Better hurry." Sheppard sprinted down the steps before all the words were out of Ronon's mouth.

"John." Toni chimed in. "Run into the house and get Rodney's vest. He's in anaphylactic shock. Hurry!"

"Where?" He shouted as he ran toward the house.

"Second floor. Left at the top of the stairs. Second door on the right." Ronon guided him.

John took the stairs two and three at a time. Barging into the room, he scooped up the vest and dashed back out again. Jumping down the last half of the stairs, he left through a rear door they had seen on their last visit.

Down the beach he could see their flashlights. He struggled through the soft sand until getting closer to the water, where his feet no long sunk past the ankles with each step. By the time he reached them his lungs burned from the sprint.

He dropped to his knees beside them. Toni had Rodney's jacket off and had torn the front of his shirt open. Even in the dim light he could see the redness in McKay's skin. His mouth and cheeks were swollen.

Toni snatched up the vest and began digging through the pockets for the epinephrine-pen she knew he carried. "Come on, Rodney. Hold on. Breathe, come on, breathe."

The scientist made barely audible rasping noises, no where near deep enough for a real breath. Toni bit the top off the pen and stabbed it into McKay's arm. She rubbed the injection spot as if it would help.

"Ronon, bend his knees and keep his feet above his heart." John ordered.

A spasm jerked Rodney's body as the drug hit his system and his heart rate shot up. His labored, shallow breath increased. Still, he seemed to be getting a little more air. Toni readied his second epi-pen just in case the first wasn't enough.

Teyla came running down the beach, beside her another woman – Ana's daughter, Cia - carried a small bag. Behind them a ways, Ana tried to keep up.

"What happened?" Teyla asked as soon as she was within earshot.

"Don't know." Ronon shook his head. "This is how we found him."

"Teyla?" John looked to the woman beside her.

"Cia is a healer. Perhaps she can help." Teyla explained.

"The epi helped, but not enough. John, he's only got one more dose." Toni brushed the sweaty hair back from Rodney's forehead.

Cia knelt beside McKay, examining his skin. Toni shone her flashlight so they could see better. The Noowak healer opened Rodney's mouth, where white frothy spittle collected around his lips. She turned his head, examining the angry hives springing up on the skin of his neck.

"Spine Fin." Cia frowned. "What medicine did you give him?"

"Epinephrine. It, um," Toni tried to think of way to explain it. "It helps the body clear allergens from the blood. Makes the heart beat faster, too."

"Can you give him more?"

"Yes."

"Do so. Teyla, please help me. Fill this with sea water." She held out a tiny bowl.

Toni looked at John, who gave a slight nod. She administered the other dose of epi. Cia pulled a black powder out of a tiny sealed box. When Teyla returned, she measured out a tiny bit into the water. She mixed it carefully. Then adding another yellow powder, she stirred it until it was all dissolved.

"What it that?" Telya asked.

"Spine Fin and Black Anemone."

The team looked at each other confused. When Toni spoke they all turned to her. "Anti-venom? He was poisoned."

Cia tipped McKay head up and poured the liquid slowly into his mouth. The unconscious doctor began to struggle. They held him still, allowing the Noowak woman to pour all of the liquid into his mouth.

After a moment, Rodney's breath became easier, less labored. Cia smiled. "I think he may survive. Your medicine and mine may have worked well together. Spine Fin is fatal most of the time."

"Can he be moved?" Sheppard stood.

"Yes." Cia put all of things back into the small bag.

"In the house." Ana offered, although a deep frown creased her face. "The beds are ready. Take him through the back. Cia, child, not a word of this to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes, mother." She stood. "I will return to the celebration. If anyone asks, you are seeing to our guests."

"Very good."

"Ronon…" John began.

"I've got him." Ronon picked up McKay, carrying him to the house.

Sheppard nodded, grateful the big man knew exactly what to do. "Teyla, see if you can get Beckett."

"Already on my way." Teyla was following Ronon to the house. "We shall return soon."

"Ana." He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from following. "We need to talk."

"Yes, Colonel. We do." She patted his hand, much the way she'd done to Toni earlier. "But not out here. Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the great feedback! It means so much!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sheppard leaned against the table in the kitchen of Ana's home. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the older woman move about the room preparing tea. Toni came into the room, standing beside him with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Rodney's breathing better. Ronon is staying with him until Carson gets here."

John bobbed his head, still watching their hostess.

"Opening the ring of the Ancestors will draw attention." She spooned tea leaves into the pot.

"He needs medical help from one of our doctors."

"I know." She added the boiling water. "I'm just saying by morning people will begin to talk."

"So why don't you tell me what you think is going on before that happens." John buried his hands in his pockets.

Ana sighed heavily before beginning. "Spine Fin is only found around the far western islands. This time of year, it would be difficult to find one even there."

"So it rules out an accident." Toni sat at the table.

"Who would want to poison my people?" Sheppard growled out.

"Not my people, Colonel." Ana poured the tea and sat down. "Please, sit and I'll tell you what I do know."

He joined them at the table, but didn't drink any of the tea.

"I don't know who poisoned your friend, but I did notice that Pallus seems to know you. The night you left he was asking some very intrusive questions."

"Asking you?" Toni frowned.

"No," Ana sipped her tea. "He was asking my houseman. Pallus wanted to know what planet you were from and if you carried the technology of the Ancestors."

"Really?" John frowned even deeper, wondering if Rodney was seen with the Ancient scanner out.

"So, this morning, I began to ask some questions of my own." Ana stood from the table and pulled out a box from the cupboard. "Apparently, Pallus has shown an interest in these. They are found among the coral of the large north island, usually after the spring storms."

She pulled out several rocks about the size of her thumb. John took one, rolling it over in his hand. Toni leaned closer to look. He could tell it was some sort of clear gem, but he couldn't tell exactly what in its rough form.

"Do you know what kind of stone it is?" Toni asked, taking the one from John and looking at it more closely.

"No, I think they wash down from the caverns during the spring storms. We find them among the coral." Ana turned the box toward them. "I know these others have value among other lands. I keep these on hand for trade."

They looked into the box. Inside were perfect white pearls and black pearls, all bigger than Toni had ever seen. John moved several of the pearls aside. Below them were other stones. "Emerald. Opal. These are geological stones, from the ground. Where did you find them?"

"We found many when building this village. Some are found when we build our storm shelters." Ana picked up the clear stone. "Are these of value somewhere else?"

"Maybe." John tapped his finger on the table. "Question is, are they important enough to kill someone over?"

"Either way," Ana scowled. "I don't trust Pallus. He shows no respect for our ways."

"Colonel!" Teyla came into the house. They hurried from the kitchen.

"Beckett. Glad you're here." John took one of the cases he carried. "This way."

In one of the second story rooms, Ronon sat in the corner. Rodney slept fitfully in one of the two beds. Carson moved to his side. "Teyla explained a little to me on the way. I'm going to have 'ta check for a few things. Colonel, this could take a wee bit 'o time."

"Okay. What do you need from us?"

"A touch more light would help. Other than that, Colonel, I just need 'ta examine Rodney."

"I have lanterns." Ana motioned to Ronon. "Son, come help me collect them."

0o0o0o0o0

The sunrise across the water made it bluer somehow. It looked so peaceful, like something out of a story book. Toni leaned against the rail around the roof, thinking of all of the wonderful things that she wanted to explore here. Now however, she looked at all the boats with suspicion instead of wonder.

She felt John step up behind her. His warm hands ran over her shoulders. Toni leaned back a bit, and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his breath on her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah. How's Rodney?"

"Beckett says he's damn lucky we found him when we did. The epi shots played a big part in saving his life. He was poisoned, though. He wants to take Rodney back home."

"You want to send me home, too." She whispered.

"I was thinking about it." She felt his arms tighten around her. "But, as much as I want to send you back to make sure you're safe…I also know that when we go out to the north island, I'm going to need your expertise."

She turned to face him. "The north island?"

"Yeah, we need to run a few more tests, but it looks like the stones that Pallus is showing interest in are commercial grade diamonds. Pretty valuable stuff in several of the industrialized societies we've ran into."

"So you think Pallus is here to scout a mine sight? There's no way to get enough to be useful by just picking it up where it lays to be found, like the Noowak do." Toni frowned.

"It's possible. I don't know yet." He combed her hair behind her shoulders with his fingers. "Ronon is helping the doc get McKay back. He'll let Elizabeth know that we'll be a few more days. You need to get some sleep, though."

"You do too, you know."

"I will, once Ronon returns." He kissed her briefly. "Cae says we'll leave mid afternoon. It gives us plenty of time to sleep."

Toni tipped her head up, looking deep into his eyes. "If this guy is out to pilfer the lands of these people, we have to protect them."

0o0o0o0o0

"Somehow I was expecting these things to move much slower." Sheppard lowered himself to sit next to Teyla. She and Ana were talking about being leaders amongst their people.

"Our sails work well." Ana smiled. "And the winds are with us."

John looked around, feeling the sun on his face. He hoped more than the wind was with them. He contemplated taking a jumper, but by the description their Noowak hosts gave them of the area, he wouldn't be able to land it anyway. The boat seemed like the best way.

For the moment, everyone else seemed comfortable. Cae stood at the rutter. Cia and her husband manned the sails. Teyla and Ana were enjoying each other's company. Ronon slept in the sun on the deck of the boat and Toni sat with her feet dangling off the forward bow.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" He asked.

"With these winds, tomorrow morning or midday." Ana explained. "Thankfully, the village is not that far. If we were trying to reach the south island, it would take six or seven days."

The older woman could see him planning, in his head. His eyes drifted off, and his jaw worked. "You may as well relax, son. We are fine for the time being. There's nothing to do."

"That obvious, huh?" He smiled half-heartedly.

"You try to anticipate. You worry. You would not be a leader among your people if you didn't." Her smile caused the lines around her eyes to deepen, like a proud badge of a person who enjoyed life. "The key is to take pleasure in the little moments of peace we're offered."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" He offered once again.

"Yes, dear." Ana went mending the net in her lap. "We will stop just before dusk to dive. Until then, just rest."

John stood, moving forward. "There room up there for one more?"

"Of course." Toni turned, her hair blowing in her face. "Come here."

He sat beside her. From here he could see just how clear the water was, even though it looked pretty deep. They passed colorful reefs and bright schools of fish. Three black fish paced them, riding the boats wake.

"Are those…?"

"Some sort of porpoise." Toni finished for him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. They're smaller, but they look like Dall's. See the white on their bellies."

Neither was really aware of how much time passed, they just enjoyed the chance to talk without someone interrupting or stopping every few minutes to listen to an announcement on the coms. John was also enjoying the way Toni lit up while she talked about her work.

Soon the sails were dropped and the boat began to slow. Ana and her family quickly dropped the anchor and prepared the boat to be stationary for a while. Cia's husband brought out two long spears.

"Is there anything in the water here that would be dangerous to us?" Toni jumped up, joining Ana and her family.

"We are too shallow for many of the larger predators. Here, the only danger is from the occasional eel." Cia explained.

"May I dive with you then?" Toni grinned.

"Absolutely." Ana tied a knife to her forearm.

"Great." Toni began to strip down.

"Toni?" John grabbed her wrist. "Whatcha doing?"

"We're going to get dinner." She smiled back. "Want to come?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He really hoped she was wearing something under her clothes, because he was uncomfortable enough with Cia and Ana suddenly wearing nothing but small crochet looking bottoms. He closed his eyes. "Have fun."

She quickly kissed his lips. When he opened his eyes, he was relieved to see her wearing a simple black bikini. She strapped a knife to her calf, winked one last time at him and dove into the water.

"They stay down a long time." Ronon observed a few minutes later.

"Yes," Teyla agreed, watching the Noowak people swim around the reef below. "They look very natural in the water."

Toni came to the surface nearly three times as often as the others. On her fifth trip to the surface, she paused by the ladder. "You guys have got to come in. The water is so nice."

"Later maybe." John grinned.

"Teyla?" Toni asked. "What about you?"

"I am afraid I am not as confident in my swimming abilities as you are." The Athosian smiled. "I am quite comfortable right here."

"I'm in." Ronon was already down to his black boxer-briefs. He jumped in with a huge splash. Toni laughed.

Cia came up beside Toni. "I believe we have enough for the night." She climbed the ladder, hauling a net full of fish and other items.

Ana followed her. "If you wish to enjoy the water, now would be a good time, Colonel."

"Come on," Ronon called from a few feet away.

"Yeah." Toni push back from the boat, kicking water up.

"Go on, John." Teyla said beside him. "We're stopped anyway."

He didn't say anything, but dumped his clothes beside Ronon's and dove in. The water was warm, like Caribbean warm. He swam over to where Ronon and Toni treaded water.

"You guys want to use my goggles? The stuff down there is amazing." She offered.

"Sure." Ronon snatched them out of her hand, pushed them to his eyes and stuck his face under. "Cool." He came back up once before drifting off, looking around.

"Very sexy, John." Toni came a little closer, running her hands across his chest.

"You tread water without using your arms." He smirked. "That is so not fair. I'd drop like a rock."

"Poor baby." Her hand slipped lower. He jerked, grin spreading.

"Stop that." He swam back. She followed, pressing herself close to him. "I mean it, because I don't think any privacy is in our immediate future."

"Okay," she pouted. "But if we get the chance to come back here, you promise we'll find a way for a private night on the beach."

"Absolutely." He pulled her closer and kissed her..then splashed her hard in the face.

She sputtered, and splashed him back. An all out war ensued. When Ronon tried to interfere, he quickly became the target. The big guy fought through the onslaught until he got close enough to push Sheppard under, at which point Toni pounced on his head. They tousled, splashed and laughed until Toni squealed for them to stop. "Oh, oh God. My side." She laughed, bobbing in the water.

"Okay, truce." Ronon swam away. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Where's my goggles?" Toni called.

Ronon touched his head. "Uh oh."

"There." John pointed down, spotting the bright colors.

"Got it." Toni took a deep breath and went under. John began to swim back to the boat, but paused when she didn't come back up right away. She surfaced, putting her goggles on. "John, would you get my camera from my pack and throw it to me?"

Climbing on to the deck, Teyla beat him to it. She tossed the camera to Toni, who immediately went down again. "Did she find something?"

"I don't know." Sheppard answered, shaking the water from his hair. He watched Toni swim around for a moment as he dried off with his t-shirt. She surfaced and began to swim to the boat. He pulled out a fresh shirt for himself and dug into Toni's pack for one for her. When she stepped onto the deck, he handed her his damp shirt. "What was that about?"

"You've got to see this." She dried off her face, looking concerned.

She moved so the sun's glare did not obscure the little display. "See those holes?" She scrolled through pictures showing perfectly uniform holes the width of her hand. Toni locked eyes with John. "Those are drill holes, machinery drill holes."

0o0o0o0o0


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"There's more." Toni said as soon as she broke the surface. "Lot's more." She pulled herself up out of the water.

They slowed their progress to the north island, stopping every so often to look for signs of intrusion on the reef. Thus far, they had found four locations with evidence of drilling. The sun was beginning to set, so this would be the last stop.

"This one is the worst so far." Toni squeezed the water from her hair. "There's areas down there where the coral has been beat away from the stone to allow for a drill spot."

"What could this accomplish?" Teyla asked. "They must be looking for something, but what?"

"I don't know." She sat down beside John. He passed her a something very akin to a sushi hand-roll. She took it gratefully, munching away.

"Maybe we should have brought a jumper." He muttered.

Toni swallowed, shaking her head. "Still wouldn't be able to land it. Look at those hillsides."

"I know." He sighed, looking up at the land. The small islands jutted straight from the water's edge, with very little beach. Dense vegetation covered the steep slopes, leaving no clearings.

Cae crouched among the group. "We will travel forward until the light completely fails. My wife and I are very concerned about the damage you have found."

"We're going to do everything we can to help you figure out who's doing this and stop them." Sheppard vowed.

The older man stared long, looking for the truth in his words. Finally, he bowed his head and patted John's shoulder. "Regardless of the out come of our search, you're help will not be forgotten. Thank you."

Teyla watched the man retreat back to his family. Cia's husband manned the rudder. They all stayed very close together. "It is like they are mourning."

"You noticed that too." Ronon followed her gaze.

"They are." Toni pulled her knees in close to her chest. "These reefs are sacred to them. Someone invited here by one of their own people has desecrated their Mother sea."

"How do you suppose who ever did this was able to get the equipment necessary through the Stargate without drawing suspicion?" Teyla shifted position, crossing her legs.

"In pieces, maybe." Ronon guessed. "How big would a drill, or whatever made those holes, have to be?"

"Not a clue." Toni lay back, looking at the darkening sky. "I just want to know what they're looking for."

Silence fell over the group. Eventually, the boat slowed and in the shadows Cae lowered an anchor. Ronon's quiet snore shared a rhythm with the rocking of the swells. The light of the stars overhead were reflected on the water.

John felt Toni crawl up beside him. Lying on his back, he held an arm up, inviting her to come closer. Her body curled against him, her head on his shoulder, her leg over his. His lips pressed to her forehead before he nuzzled his face into her hair.

He lay there for a long time. Even though they were among friends, the tension in his body was too acute to sleep. He didn't like being out in the open, with such limited resources, knowing someone was out there who tried to kill Rodney.

Toni's fingers drew lazy circles on his chest. She couldn't sleep either. He took her right hand in his left and brought her fingers to his lips. She rose onto her elbow, trying to see his face in the dark. John pulled her closer, kissing her quietly.

0o0o0o0o0

In the pre-dawn light Ana moved silently about the boat, preparing to get moving again. She stopped to look at the couple for a moment. They slept curled together…him spooned behind her. He held her protectively, yet with longing as well. Now she understood why their friend answered yes so quickly when she asked if they were bonded.

Turning back to her work, she started seeing Ronon's eyes open and staring at her. Ana grinned from embarrassment. "Did I wake you?" She whispered. He shook his head 'no' returning her grin. "Then don't just lay there, come help me."

Before the sun was full up, they were on their way again. Off in the distance the far north island came into view. John moved to stand beside Ronon at the front of the boat. The big man focused on something far in the distance.

"Do you have binoculars with you?" he asked.

"Yeah." John fetched them from his vest and focused where Ronon had been looking. Three other boats sailed toward the island. Yellow and orange sails and canopies adorned the boats. "Those look like the color's from Tay's family?"

Ronon took the offer binoculars. "Sure looks like it."

"Are they moving?"

"Don't seem to be." He adjusted the focus a bit. "Maybe they haven't noticed us yet."

"Maybe." John pursed his lips. "Keep an eye on them and let me know if anything changes."

He moved back to where Ana and Cia prepared a morning meal. Something was grilling on a little free standing grill. He didn't want to point any fingers at their people, but he needed as much information as possible if he was going to formulate a plan.

"Morning. Smells great." He smiled and rubbed the stubble on his jaw. "Uh, Ana, how many family boats are in Tay's clan?"

"Nine, I believe." She stopped cutting up the leek-looking vegetable. "Why?"

"His family flies yellow and orange colors, right? Well, there are three anchored close to the north island."

She stood abruptly, stabbing the knife into the wooden block. Ana marched to the bow where Ronon stood. She turned to John. "How can you be sure from this distance?"

"Ronon." Sheppard motioned for him to show her.

"Look through these." The Satedan gave her the binoculars.

Ana looked at the ships, pulled the binoculars away, and looked through them again. "Amazing." She breathed, but her body tensed as she looked closer. "It seems you're correct, Colonel." She shoved them back at Ronon, turning away angrily. "And that's another lie Tay has told me."

"In what way did he lie?" Teyla asked.

"I asked where the rest of his family was just two days ago. It was not here. Nor would there be any way for them to get here within two days. He brought that vermin to us and now he lies. I will see him exiled for this." She barked.

For the first time, John realized this was not a old gal he wanted to piss off. She began to give orders to her family, adjusting the sails, and soon they were moving faster. She tied her wicked looking diving knife to her wrist.

"Yeah, um." He looked around at everyone. "Let's be on the safe side. Get your gear on."

They drew closer to the other boats. Ronon announced, "They're leaving."

The other boats began to move to the west. "Can we catch them?" Ana turned to her husband.

"I will try, but probably not." Cae worked the sails with the skill of a lifetime of practice.

As they drew closer, Ronon continued to watch them. "They've got nets or bags of something on the decks. Looks heavy. There's four men on each boat."

"Men only?" Ana asked.

"Yes."

She practically shook with fury. "You do not ask a Noowak woman to leave her family boat. Cae move to intercept them. I have a few words for…"

A deep boom reverberated through the boat. At the same time, just over a hundred yards from them, water shot thirty feet into the air. Ana fell to the deck. Cia screamed.

John shouted. "Change course! They're using explosives!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"What? How?" Ana pushed herself up, confusion overtaking her fury. The boat tilted as Cae and Cia abruptly changed direction. Everything slid across the deck.

"Sheppard!" Ronon pointed to the shore.

The Colonel quickly spotted the same thing Ronon did… a dark haired man quickly gathering up gear… gear with a distinctive metal glint. He struggled with his burden, running into the trees along the shore.

"There!" He pointed. "Cae, take us there!"

"But.."

"We'll never catch those boats, but get us to shore and we can catch him."

John motioned to the island ahead of them.

"It was Pallus." Ronon growled. "I'm sure of it."

"How could you have seen…" Ana began, but Toni placed a hand on her arm.

"He saw. Ana, let them handle this." Toni looked over at John. A strange look crossed his face, noticing her choice of words.

The older woman gave a brisk nod. She rushed to the side of the boat where the small canoe-like rower was tied. "You'll have to take this." Ronon and Teyla rushed to help Ana release the small craft.

John turned to Toni. "Stay here, but keep a look out. If those other boats come back, fire off a few shots to let us know." She only said 'okay' so he jumped down to join Ronon and Teyla.

With the three of them rowing, they reached the shore quickly. Ronon took off running before they were even fully beached. John and Teyla pulled the small boat up as they jumped onto shore.

The sand quickly gave way to volcanic rock and rich soil. The thick vegetation pulled at their legs as they crashed after Ronon. John could hear him ahead of them, climbing the steep terrain at an alarming rate.

Sheppard about tripped over a black metal case dropped on the ground. He took a mental note of the location, but didn't stop. When he heard Ronon's gun fire, he pushed harder up the hill.

John and Teyla crawled over the top of a large black volcanic rock. Ronon stood just on the other side with his gun held at the ready. "He's in there." There was a crevice in the rock, sheltered by thick brush.

John motioned to Teyla. They flanked the spot Ronon focused on.

"Pallus!" Sheppard shouted. "Come on out! We don't want to have to shoot you!"

There was movement in the brush, but no answer. The Colonel looked to Ronon, motioning slightly. The other man nodded his understanding.

"Alright, fine!" Sheppard yelled. "We'll shoot you!"

He fired his P-90 just outside the crevice. Pallus dove out the other side and Ronon blasted him. The man hit the ground hard, unconscious. The three rushed in to search the man for weapons.

"Colonel." Teyla pulled a hand gun out of the man's pack. "It is a Genii weapon."

0o0o0o0o0

Toni stood on the deck looking to the surrounding water, waiting. No other boats approached. The three retreating boats disappeared around the point of the island. She began to look down into the water, wondering what kind of damage had been done.

_If I go down there, John will probably kill me._ Still, the thought of there being another device down there worried her. Maybe if she stayed at the ladder, so the others could get her attention, she could see enough.

"Okay," Toni kicked off her pants. "If anything starts to come our way, or if they come out of trees, get my attention."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking around. Please, Ana, just stay right here and keep your eyes open." Toni lowered herself into the water.

Looking around underwater the damage was much more evident. Huge chucks of coral were blown to pieces. Judging by the level of damage, she guessed this wasn't their first blast. They were tearing the area apart.

Among the pieces of coral, she spotted something black. Coming up for air, she said "I'll be right back" and dove under. As she got closer, she could see the straps of two black nylon bags. She fought to pull them free. Feeling the burn in her lungs, Toni kicked off the bottom. Breaking the surface, she only took enough time for a breath before diving down again.

When Toni came up by the boat's ladder, Cae stood there. Toni handed him the bags and climbed out of the water. "Anything?" She asked.

"This device began to make a noise." Ana held up her com.

_Crap_, she thought. Putting it on quickly, she activated it. "Yes?"

"What took so damn long?" John barked.

"I, ah, took it off for a second." She began to dig through one of the bags, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"You went in the water, didn't you? Damn it, Toni..."

"It's another charge." She cut him off.

"What?"

"I found another charge." Toni turned it over carefully in her hands. It wasn't very sophisticated. A pin held the detonation device in place, much like a grenade.

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled. "I'm on my way."

"Wait. It's not going to go off. I don't think."

"How the hell do you know that?"

Toni described the device, including the pin locked in place. "The other bag," she looked inside again. "Is full of stones looking like the diamonds Ana had."

"Okay, um, we got Pallus. He's out. We're coming back. Stay there." He took a deep breath. "And don't go in the water again. Got it?"

"Got it."

0o0o0o0o0

"Colonel," Teyla opened the two cases Pallus had with him. "Do you know what these are?"

"Looks like survey equipment." He opened a notebook. Inside, hand written notes and sketched maps confirmed it. "Toni said she found diamonds they collected, probably from the blast area."

"We need to get him secured." Ronon commented.

"Right." John threw the book back in the case. "Let get him back down to the shore. We'll take this stuff too."

Ronon carried the other man in a fireman's hold. Sheppard hauled the cases and Teyla took point. Midway down John collected the case he nearly tripped over. This one was heavier than the others. His curiosity would have to wait until they were back on the boat.

Ana offered her hand when Teyla climbed back aboard her family boat. She then turned on Sheppard, fury in her eyes. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"There's more going on here. He's not working alone." He answered steadily, not rising to her anger.

"He's working with Tay."

"That's not what I mean. He's got to be selling this stuff to someone. If he's doing this on someone else's order, then killing him will just bring more." John explained. "We need to know where all of this is going." He shook the bag of stones with emphasis.

"Ana, you said these stone washed out of these northern islands during spring storms?" Toni asked. She had been looking through the notebook.

"Yes."

"I have a hypothesis." She began flipping through the book. "Pallus was just going for the easy stuff first. Hundreds of years worth of these stones are laying on the reefs, only they're being covered in coral. He's blowing apart the coral and picking out the stones he needs." She turned a page around to face John. "I think he wanted to eventually mine out these islands."

"That's a lot of karats." John's brows rose reading the estimated yield of mining.

"Why?" Teyla frowned. "There are a limited number of societies that value these stones."

"The Genii being right at the top of that list." Ronon smirked.

A moan interrupted their conversation. Pallus rolled his head to one side and fought to open his eyes. John squatted in front of him, slapping his face. "Wakey, wakey."

"Wha...?" The man's eyes began to focus. "You."

"Me." John smiled wickedly.

"Me too." Ronon's voice rumbled behind him.

"Now, we're going to ask you a few questions. If you cooperate and answer them honestly, everything is going to be just fine. If not, and you don't cooperate…well"

"I get to help you cooperate." Ronon pulled a large knife from his hip.

"What do you want?" Pallus pushed tighter against the railing.

"What were you planning to do with all those pretty diamonds?"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I told you to rest." Dr. Beckett's voice sternly broke the silence.

"Hello?" Rodney rolled his eyes. He lifted one butt check off the chair and pointed at his ass. "Resting."

"You know perfectly well that I meant you shouldn't be working, Rodney." Carson came into the lab and looked over the other man's should. "What's so bloody important?"

"The diamonds that you brought back. These are worth so much money… I mean like Ferrari and getting all girls kind of money. They're perfect."

"Rodney, you are not taking those to get rich off of…"

"No. no. Of course not. We can't do that. Right… Can we?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I was wondering why that Pallus guy wanted them."

"Well you just said how much money they're worth…" Carson just wanted to get Rodney back to bed.

"On Earth. Not here so much. I've been cross referencing information in the database, and I think I found a possibility." He brought a huge pointy machine up on the screen. Rodney smiled, like the picture explained everything.

"What is it, Rodney?"

"A mining machine. A giant underground excavator that uses lots and lots of diamond cutters." He swivel back and forth in his chair, frowning. "And they're used by none other than the Genii."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you think a Genii poisoned you?"

"All I remember is tracking a faint EM trace." Rodney's face crunched up. "It felt like a bee sting… you know, like the time in college when I wanted to study outside because this really hot girl from my mathematical theory class was and when I sat down under a tree it got me…right here. It was agonizing. I'm sure I had an allergic reaction to…"

"Rodney."

"Oh, yes. Well. I never saw who stuck me." He unconsciously rubbed the prick mark on the back of his arm. "I should let Elizabeth know."

0o0o0o0o0

"You're telling me that a Genii tried to kill you over diamonds." Elizabeth sat behind her desk fiddling with her stylus.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She leaned forward on her elbows. "Why there?"

"Because I was tracking the EM signal." Rodney looked at her with a 'duh' expression.

Weir closed her eyes, suppressing a smile. "No. Why P3X-469?"

"Oh, ah." His brows rose. "Maybe they've been scouting and it seemed like an easy target. They're primitive and nomadic. Probably figured they could get what they wanted and get out before they had a fight on their hands."

"It wouldn't be the first time an industrial society took advantage of nature based tribes for personal gains. Industrialization is commonly full of pilfering pristine lands the quick and ugly way."

"I think Pallus recognized us." Rodney added, almost as an after thought.

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Elizabeth frowned.

"It's all a little fuzzy still." He bristled defensively. "You know." He circled his hands around his head. "The deadly poison racing through my veins and all."

"Rodney, what makes you think Pallus recognized you?"

"Impression. Really. Teyla thought so too."

"Okay." Elizabeth thought about it. Their relationship with the Genii was tenuous at best. Accusing them of attempted murder would not make the situation any better. Still the attempt on the life of one of her people – and the harm done against a new ally – had to be addressed. "I have a call to make."

0o0o0o0o0

Pallus slumped against his bindings, coconscious.

"I didn't really mean for you to shoot him again!" John scowled, turning on Ronon.

"What? You said 'shoot' so I did."

"You're not supposed to do it so fast." Sheppard threw his hand up. "I say 'fine shoot him' and you're supposed point, aim and give him a chance to say that he'll talk. He's not going to tell us anything if he's out cold."

"Colonel," Teyla stepped forward. "What's done is done. What do we do until he recovers?"

He'd been thinking about what to do next for a while. Even without the ability to land, a jumper and its sensors would come in handy. "Let's head back to the gate. We need faster transportation."

"Colonel," Ana stood. "Tay's family is out there destroying our sea."

"Yes, and we need to…"

"Colonel Sheppard, come in. This is Weir."

"Timing." John smirked. "Sheppard here."

"John, I have some news." She continued over the coms. "There's a Genii profiteer in your midst."

"Yeah," He looked over at the tied Pallus. "That much we got. It's our buddy Pallus. Who incidentally was trying to blow apart the Noowak reefs when we caught him. You said profiteer?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "The Genii are building more underground caverns to hide their people. The excavators, and their diamond cutters, are very valuable. But John, Pallus isn't the one you need to worry about."

"Great." He said, deadpan.

"Yes. Pallus is a geological engineer. Whoever hired him is still there. I've reached an agreement with the Genii – who gave me the information about Pallus. They have agreed come to the table to discuss prohibiting Noowak diamonds for use, but we will have to apprehend the person running the operation there."

"We're more than a day from the gate. Has Ferrara returned from off world?" He had an idea.

"Yes."

"He's a pretty pilot." John pursed his lips. "Send him – Rodney, too – in a jumper."

"I thought you said there's no where among the islands to land?"

"There's not, but I think they could pick us up without actually landing."

"You're certain."

"Sure." Although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Alright. At the very least they can survey the area." Elizabeth answered. "They'll radio you when they get close."

0o0o0o0o0

"Lieutenant, when you get here, level her out with the deck as best you can and lower the hatch." Sheppard instructed.

"Yes, sir." Ferrara replied. "Uncloaking now."

The ship became visible several hundred yards to the south. Ana and her family all gasped. Sheppard told them what to expect, but seeing a ship appear out of thin air made a strong impression.

The jumper approached the anchored boat at its slowest speed. The rear hatch opened and it moved slowly to hover a few feet off the starboard side. Rodney stood there, holding on to the cargo netting. "Okay, come on."

Toni and Teyla hopped over to the jumper first. Ronon, with the unconscious and tied Pallus over his shoulder, went next. Dumping the Genii into a seat, he turned back to help Sheppard transfer their gear.

"I'm going with you." Ana stood in John's way.

"Listen we…"

"Colonel," She interrupted. "These are my people. You may need to identify ships, people, even their behaviors. I'm going with you. My family will return to the village."

She was right. She could be an asset. "Alright. Come on." He helped her to the jumper before making the leap himself. He moved forward, slapping Rodney on the upper arm in a silent 'good to see you' guy way. "Good job, Lieutenant. Pull us away from the boat, then I'll take over."

As soon as John sat down a sensor display popped up on the HUD showing the myriad of boats around the dozens of islands. "Okay this could take a little while."

Rodney sat in the co-pilot chair reviewing the data. "Let's try there." He pointed at an island a little to the south-west. "I can't be sure from here, but I think there's been an explosion there recently."

"Really?" Sheppard asked, but still changed their direction.

"It's a dead spot." Toni spoke from behind him.

"Exactly." Rodney pointed at the screen. "The fish and coral give off these ambient readings. There aren't any here. Something killed it off, scared them off, something. Plus there's three boats hanging out around that very spot."

As the cloaked jumper approach, they could see teams of people diving. Most were women. They surfaced with bags. Each boat had a pile on the deck. John looked to the group behind him. "You think they're picking through the debris?"

"Seems to be." Teyla agreed.

"Oh! Hey." Rodney spun his laptop around. "I got something."

"What?"

"A blast." Rodney indicated the far side of the neighboring island. "They just set off a blast right there."

"Got it." Sheppard piloted the jumper up and over the islands. They descended on three ships with yellow and orange sails. "Looks like our old friends."

Ronon stood from one of the rear seats to look out. "Yeah, those are the ones that left Pallus behind."

When the jumper uncloaked, all of the men on the decks began screaming between themselves. They began frantically covering items and raising sails to flee. Two on the nearest ship emerged with handguns and began firing at the jumper.

"Damn." John frowned.

"Will their weapons harm your ship?" Ana asked.

"No, but it will make boarding their boats a little more interesting." John brought the ship around, and called for Ferrara. "Keep it steady."

"Yes, sir."

"Ready?" Sheppard asked Ronon and Teyla as he checked his weapon. They both nodded. "Lower it, Lieutenant."

The rear hatch opened. With precise shots the men with hand guns were neutralized. As the jumper backed to the boat, the team leapt to the deck. Cautiously checking everyone, they moved about the boat. Two Noowak natives were dead with the Genii weapons still in their hands. Another Noowak man, with a gun shot to the shoulder, tried to crawl to a fallen weapon.

"Don't." Sheppard pointed his P-90 at the man. "You can live through this."

"What…" He ground his teeth against the pain. "What do you want?"

"Who's in charge?" John warned. "Don't tell me Pallus. We have him."

"Tay," He closed his eyes. "And a man named Jarrod."

"Where?" Teyla watched the other boats pulling away.

"There." He motioned with his chin to one of the other boats. "They are both on that one."

"Lieutenant." Sheppard called on his com. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, sir." The jumper lowered to the deck again.

The four of them helped the wounded man into one of the seats. Ana began to attend to his wound, but she lectured him like an angry mother. "I can not believe you got involved in something like this. You've betrayed the Mother sea and gone against everything you've been raised to believe in. I thought I knew you better than this. It's disgusting what you've done…"

"Ready, sir?" Lieutenant Ferrara called out.

"Go ahead."

Ronon was the first to jump down on to the deck. A shot wizzed passed his ear. He rolled, coming around and firing his gun, stunning the man. Sheppard hit the deck hard, almost falling on the slanted and wet wood. Another of the Noowak men rushed at him swinging a vicious knife. The red bolt of Ronon's gun dropped him as well.

Sheppard heard a loud splash. Rushing forward, the Colonel checked under the canopy. He came face to face with a blonde man and the barrel of his gun. "Jarrod, I presume."

"Colonel Sheppard." The Genii held his weapon steady. "This is not your business."

"Haven't you heard?" John smirked. "We have an alliance with these people and you're making a mess of things. We're here to stop you."

Both Jarrod and Tay scoffed.

"Drop it." Teyla said from behind them.

John smiled, snatching the weapon from the Genii. "There's someone who wants to see you…and she's pissed."

"Sheppard," Ronon called. "Come look."

In the water, sinking rapidly, was a black case. "What is that?" John grabbed Jarrod by the shirt. "Huh? What the hell is it?"

The Genii only smiled.

"What is it?" Sheppard yelled in his face.

"Sheppard," Rodney drew his attention. The scientist was scanning a box that had obviously been riffled through. "C4"

"Crap." He began to unzip his vest and boots. "Lieutenant, get that ship over here, load up and then get clear."

"What are doing?" Rodney stood up, alarmed as the Colonel kicked off his boots. "Going after it is insane."

"John!" Toni's voice called over the com.

"Not now." He growled out.

He dove into the water, swimming down as hard and fast as he could. He felt the pressure on his lungs and the sting in his eyes. His ears popped. _Come on, come on._ John stretched reaching for the handle. He kicked off the bottom. The panic feeling of no air urged his muscles to move faster. _Almost there._ He broke the surface gasping.

Ronon dove in to help Sheppard with the case. Together they got in up on the deck. Rodney opened the case. Inside, one of the explosive devices they found earlier was resting on top of eight bricks of their C4. The timer was ticking down.

"Can you?" Sheppard looked at Rodney.

"Not in time."

Ronon grabbed it up, spinning once he threw it as far as he could away from the boat. It exploded just as it hit the surface. Water blew into the raining over them.

"Thanks." John breathed. "Lieutenant, bring the jumper down. We have a few details to hammer out."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE – Epilogue

John walked out on to the terrace. Toni leaned against the rail, looking out over the Lantean ocean. They'd barely spoken since the Genii were apprehended. As soon as everyone was back aboard the jumper he flew them straight back to Atlantis and went straight in with Weir.

"How'd it go?" She asked without turning to face him.

"Pretty good." He leaned against the rail beside her. "We're handing Pallus and Jarrod over to the Genii government. Ana's people will be taking care of Tay's family. We're not getting involved with their punishments."

He paused for a while, looking at the contours of her face as she stared far off in the distance. "Elizabeth brokered an agreement with the Genii that says the use of Noowak diamonds is prohibited."

"That's good."

"She also made arrangements that would allow us to send people to help restore their reefs." John thought for sure that would get her attention.

Still she didn't look at him. Another long silence stretched between them.

"Why did you dive in?" Toni finally looked into his eyes.

"To keep the C4 from exploding."

"It could have gone off while you were in the water." A pained look flickered across her face.

"Why did you dive for the bag when we chased Pallus down?" He countered.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Neither did I. That much C4 would make a big boom." John pushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "So, you up for a few weeks helping the Noowak people?"

"I suppose so." Toni turned to face him. "When do I start?"

John smiled, leaning closer to her. "After I fulfill a promise, with Ana's help."

"What promise?" She finally smiled back.

"A night on the beach." He grinned. "Several actually. Ana is going to loan me one of the dwellings on the far side of the main island."

"But we're not bound." Toni wrapped her arms around his waist.

He kissed her briefly. "She said she's taking Ronon's word on that…not ours."

End.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments!!! I sincerely appreciate the encouragement.


End file.
